I was expecting you sooner
by Sonikkuruzu
Summary: Mephiles and Void want revenge for their unfair imprisonment. Characters belong to Sega and the idea is mine.
1. Green Hill Zone

It all started with the explosion in Green Hill Zone. Sonic was used to fire and explosions (Angel Island Zone was a particularly remembered incident) so he carried on running, unaware that the gentle patter of his feet on the ground set off the landmines, concealed with optical camouflage. Another set of landmines exploded in a ring around Sonic. His breathing sped up as adrenaline flowed through his veins, preparing him to fight or flee. Another ring of fire suddenly flared up, filling the air with thick black smoke. Flames leaped up at Sonic and he made a split second decision. Just as a particularly vicious flame separated from the rest of the blaze and leapt towards his neck, he ran. Sonic sprinted faster than he had ever run before, breathing uneven and the scorched Green Hill disappearing behind him. He stopped and glanced behind him as soon as he reached the relative safety of Central City to check the damage. The flames had consumed the once lush green hills that gave Green Hill its name and did not appear to be spreading. Suddenly the ground beneath Green Hill collapsed into the sea below, surrounded by a floating cloud of dust and the occasional floating sunflower. As Sonic looked at the area that used to be Green Hill, tears appeared in his eyes. So many of his memories were linked to this place, including his first encounter with Eggman. Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes and noticed that some of the rubble still had flames on it. He noticed something wrong about it. He looked closer and saw the silhouette of someone he wished that he would never see again. He coughed, silently willing the smoke in his lungs to disperse.

"Mephiles . . ."Sonic whispered. Then he fainted.

Sonic had not been hallucinating. It really was Mephiles the Dark he'd seen. Before he fainted, Sonic was confused about the whole situation. Who would blow Green Hill Zone up? Since when was the technology advanced enough to optically camouflage bombs? And the most important question: Why wasn't Mephiles destroyed? Sonic's memories about Mephiles were fuzzy but he clearly remembered Mephiles (along with Iblis) being destroyed. Mephiles had fused with Iblis to form Solaris and for Mephiles to get to Iblis he killed Sonic. Sonic got resurrected a few minutes later and Super Sonic, Super Silver and Super Shadow destroyed Solaris. If what Sonic remembered was true, Mephiles was not there_. However_, Sonic told himself, _something that does not exist cannot destroy anything so logically (Why the hell am I using logic?) Mephiles is alive_! Instead of being destroyed, Solaris had been split back into Mephiles and Iblis by a strange organization. Iblis was destroyed as it was dangerous and Mephiles was taken to the most secure prison on Mobius.

The problem with Mephiles was that the wardens had forgotten about Mephiles' true form: a black oily puddle surrounded by purple smoke. If they had known this they would have put him in an impenetrable glass cube instead of a standard cell. They had underestimated his intelligence too, as Mephiles had an IQ to rival Eggman's. As Mephiles was relatively quiet, no one guessed that he was planning on breaking out. Anyway, since every inmate of the prison was bent on breaking out, there was nothing particularly different about Mephiles' case. At least that is what the the wardens thought.


	2. Explanations and Plans

Mephiles had been put in a cell with a strange being named Void. The two had several things in common: they were both half of supposedly supreme beings (Solaris and Illumina respectively), they were both evil and both of them wanted to get revenge on Sonic. Void had been arrested about a week after Mephiles and had been put in the same cell as him due to their coincidentally similar circumstances. This was a problem as Mephiles was a skilled manipulator.

It took a week of careful planning for Mephiles and Void to come up with a perfect plan. The plan was almost perfect actually. The part about how Mephiles was going to escape was perfect. There was nothing wrong with the use of Chaos Control to get to mainland Mobius. The source of the landmines was sorted out. The victims were selected. The only problem was the getting close to the people responsible for Mephiles' demise (Sonic, Shadow and Silver). They had agreed that once the plan was successfully carried out, Void would be allowed to kill Sonic any way he wanted and he could also torture Tails, Knuckles and Amy as much as he pleased as they were also responsible for Void's arrest. To successfully kill the trio, Void and Mephiles had deduced that they should find someone close to them and manipulate them into killing them or would have to use Mephiles' new ability to make it appear that they killed the victims when they were probably dead. The problem that there wasn't anyone that Void and Mephiles knew who could be manipulated. Amy Rose would refuse to kill her beloved and Tails was just far too smart to fall for any of Mephiles' lies. Blaze was stuck in an alternate dimension and as Elise didn't remember Sonic properly, she didn't keep in touch with him. Omega couldn't be manipulated before and Mephiles doubted that five years later it would work now. Rouge's location was unknown and there was no way that Cream, Cheese or Big would be caught holding a murder weapon let alone actually kill someone. Mephiles had no idea who to use but had a nagging feeling that there was someone else who they could use. Void had a faint memory related to Mephiles' idea but couldn't really remember it.

Meanwhile on Angel Island, the answer to their problem had fallen asleep and was slowly dribbling on the Master Emerald. Knuckles shuffled slightly in his sleep and rolled over, dreaming about someone he faintly remembered. Someone who looked like Shadow . . .


End file.
